Fight for her
by animelover247
Summary: Blood was shed for her, tears where leaked, and an unknown love makes it's entrance. Two brothers will fight for her love, and only one will come out alive.


Okay here is a new story for Sesshomaru/Kagome couple lovers

* * *

It was a rainy afternoon, with super gray skies, and no hope for sun. The wind was blowing around our Inuyasha group, with the scent of sea water in the air, it was fairly quiet, that is until…

"Sesshomaru." Inuyasha said as he sniffed the air once more to double check.

"Are you sure Inuyasha? Perhaps it's just the water fogging up your senses." Miroku asked hopeful his friend was wrong and that they could avoid a fight.

"No I'm sure it's that arrogant prick." Inuyasha said pulling Tetsiega out of its sheath. "Come out you bastard. Show yourself!"

"Now is that anyway to treat family, brother dear?" Sesshomaru asked in a bored tone as he stepped out from behind the trees.

"Keh your no brother of mine." Inuyasha said

"Inuyasha…" Kagome whispered. Even though she had heard Inuyasha talk about Sesshomaru, she had not expected him to say that. How could you say that to your only family? Kagome would never know.

"Hmm you will never learn respect half-breed." Sesshomaru said hearing Kagome but not saying a thing.

"Whatever now what the hell do you want?" Inuyasha asked getting pissed off.

"Your on this Sesshomaru's territory little brother, you should know better…well what should this Sesshomaru expect from a half-breed?" Sesshomaru asked with no emotion whatsoever.

"I don't give a shit if we're on your territory, you can't make us leave." Inuyasha said, taking a fighting stance.

"I have every reason to arrest you for being on this Sesshomaru's territory without permission, even if you're a blood relative, you still can't be on this Sesshomaru's territory." Sesshomaru said drawing Tokijen from its sheath.

"Damn you Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha yelled as he rushed forward and swung Tetsiega forward but it was stopped when Sesshomaru met Tetsiega with his Tokijen in mid swing.

"Inuyasha…INUYASHA STOP IT RIGHT NOW!" Kagome shouted when she saw the two brothers fighting.

"Lady Kagome we must stay back, you know there is nothing we can do." Miroku said trying to hold Kagome back.

"No, I must stop them they cannot hurt each other." Kagome insisted, making it even harder for Miroku to hold her back.

"Kagome please, stop you'll get hurt." Sango said running over to Miroku and convince Kagome back.

"No no, I need to stop this right now, no one can't get hurt." Kagome said.

"KAGOME!!" Sango and Miroku shouted

"NO." Kagome screamed as she finally broke away from Miroku and Sango's grasp and ran to where Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were fighting.

"Inuyasha, please stop it, right now!!! Sesshomaru-sama, please." Kagome yelled getting closer.

"Kagome stay back, get away from here, this isn't your fight." Inuyasha shouted blocking another attack Sesshomaru threw at him.

"No please STOP!" Kagome cried as she fell to her knees and burst into sobs. _'I can't live with him getting hurt.'_ Kagome thought as she sobbed

"KAGOME! WIND SCAR!!" Inuyasha shouted as he threw the wind scar at Sesshomaru and ran towards Kagome. "Kagome what's wrong? Did you get hurt?" he asked quietly trying to help her up.

"Sesshomaru…" Kagome whispered quietly, so quiet that Inuyasha wouldn't have heard if he hadn't had super hearing.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Inuyasha yelled furious at her.

"I'm so sorry Inuyasha." Kagome cried standing up, and walking towards Sesshomaru.

"I'm so sorry I've fallen in love with your brother, who I know will never love me back." She finished looking at Sesshomaru with nothing but sadness and…pure love. And for the only time she had ever seen his mask fall completely, and she could see that he was truly surprised.

"Miko…" Sesshomaru whispered but since Kagome was so close she heard him.

"Please Sesshomaru-sama…call me Kagome, please." Kagome begged looking up into his eyes of gold. With her eyes of brown swimming in tears.

"Kagome…" Sesshomaru whispered.

"Kagome, how could you? I-I thought you loved me." Inuyasha said his ears flattening on his head at that thought.

"And I thought you loved me Inuyasha, but I was wrong you love that bitch Kikyo." Kagome said her voice getting hard.

"No Kagome you know I don't lover her, I…"

"Save it Inuyasha, I'm tired of the same excuses I fell for three years ago!" Kagome snapped tears springing to life again as she recalled all the times her fell for Inuyasha's lies, and betrayals. "You just wanted to use me for pure pleasure, and when I wouldn't give myself to you, you went back to Kikyo, and I know she took care of you because you never asked again, and you always smelled. From that day on I knew you didn't love me, and now I realized…I ….never loved you." Kagome finished.

"WHAT THE HELL??!! You know what you're a slut, yeah I said it bitch, you whore, you just go from one guy to another wrench, their just tools to you aren't they? So I guess now your going to tell me that your in love with him?" Inuyasha shouted angrily as his eyes started turning red.

"Inuyasha you didn't hear me before? I said I'm so sorry I've fallen in love with your brother, who I know will never love me back, you hear that? I LOVE SESSHOMAUR…and sadly nothing will ever change that." Kagome said walking up to Sesshomaru. "I love you Sesshomaru-sama, I guess I always have, and I know I always will." Kagome whispered.

"Damn you Sesshomaru!!" Inuyasha yelled as he ran forward, his knife sharp claws out, and ready to attack. But then suddenly Inuyasha was grabbed by the neck and slammed back against a tree. "What the hell?!" Inuyasha choked out

"You will not come near this Sesshomaru's future mate, again." Sesshomaru said his own claws starting to dig deeper into Inuyasha's neck, drawing blood his eyes bloodshot red…

* * *

Okay review please and thank-you, hey I have another Sesshomaru and Kagome story go check it out, it's called a **A new love** enjoy and review on that one if you wanna


End file.
